


Be Wary of the Bird in the Water

by RaeXD



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Big scary-ass bird is also a cock-blocking thief, Canon-Typical Violence, Fenders, I have no idea how to tag, Kissing, M/M, Thievery, Unresolved Sexual Tension, anders thinks it's funny, cause water for fendersfriday, fenris is not pleased by this, honk, oh there's also a pool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeXD/pseuds/RaeXD
Summary: After settling down by a picturesque woodland pool, Anders and Fenris must retrieve a stolen herb pouch from a particularly large and particularly scary looking water bird. Sexy times may or may not ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my contribution to the Fenders Friday theme of Water. How much it relates, I have no idea. This is also my first attempt at smut so please be kind and tips would be welcome ;).
> 
> This will likely be in 2-3 chapters and may take a little while to complete as my usual beta is on holiday so I'm writing and editing this myself.
> 
> Anyway enjoy. *takes customary position behind sofa*

Fenris had never placed much thought into looking at his surroundings beyond observation in the name of survival. But there was something about the camp that Hawke had picked out for his merry band of misfits that made him look past hazardous terrain and potential ambush points. 

They had set up at the edge of a woodland pool a little way from the Dalish camp. The area looked relatively untouched by travellers and bandits; even the Dalish themselves. Every tree and rock was covered in deep green moss and surrounded by bracken. Creeper’s and other climbing plants wound their way around anything in their path, with flowers ranging from white to a soft pink, blooming sporadically along the vines. The trees were tall though not particularly broad, the leaves in the canopy filtered out the setting sun, dappling the forest floor with a kaleidoscope of yellows, oranges and golds. The clear water of the pool was still, reflecting its surroundings with near perfect clarity. Fenris found himself mesmerised by the peaceful beauty of this place, never in all his time spent on the run could he recall coming across a place like this. He felt he could sit and marvel at this place for hours, just absorbing its quiet radi-- “Andraste’s frilly knickers!! Where is it?” -- ance. 

All feeings of peace and contentment fled and were replaced with a feeling that Fenris could only call “mage”. He looked over to the source of that feeling to find Anders frantically searching through all his belongings, a pinched look of frustration between his brows. “I had it ten minutes ago! Where has it gone?” He grumbled as he riffled through the various compartments in his knapsack.  
“What have you lost sweet thing?” Isabela purred from the half-finished fire pit.  
“My herb pouch. I need it for poultices for Darktown’s most recent illness.”  
“Oh dear, when did you last see it?” Merrill asked as she added another flower to Hawkes hair, a foolish grin forming on his face under her attentions.  
“About ten minutes ago by my pack, before I went to wash up.” The mage ran a hand through his drying hair and let out a growl of frustration.

Fenris could feel a headache forming between his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, in an attempt to quell it. But with Anders continuing to complain about his missing herbs, the elf knew that all attempts to regain serenity would be in vain. The mage had begun to chew his lip and with a sigh, Fenris resigned himself to his fate and walked over to the distressed blonde.

He crouched next to the mage and gently cupped his stubbled jaw, pulling his full lower lip from between his teeth with his thumb. “Anders,” honey eyes met soft green, “working yourself into a state will not aid you in finding your pouch.” Anders sighed, “I know love, it’s just… the people of Darktown really need those herbs. I only have so much magic and the herbs were supposed to help with that.”  
“Can you not simply heal them and give them a health potion?” Fenris asked.  
“I could, yes, but…” Anders looked away and began chewing his lip again. Fenris removed the lip and gave Anders a look that he hoped would encourage him to continue. “But if I had those herbs, my magic would only be needed in serious cases and then maybe…” the mage turned to fully face Fenris, a guilty look in his kind eyes, “I could come home when you’re actually awake.”  
A small huff of amusement escaped the warrior’s lips. He was about to explain how silly Anders was being for thinking Fenris objected to his mage coming home in the early hours of the morning after healing the sick and downtrodden of Kirkwall, when a loud booming honk sounded from the pool.

Both men turned toward the offending sound to see a huge bird with a long powerful neck and long legs ending in wicked looking talons, standing among the water lilies a few meters from them. The bird probably came up to his shoulders, Fenris mused and had beady red eyes and a long sharp beak that could easily remove an eye if provoked. When he looked closer he could see that it was holding something in its beak. “My herbs!” Anders exclaimed as he shot to his feet and pointed accusingly at the feathered beast. “Give those back right now you feathery thief or I’ll use your plumage for a new robe!” The thief in question seemed to take offence at the threats being hurled its way and promptly turned and began to make its way across to the opposite side of the pool. “Shit! Get back here!” Anders cried as he began to sprint after the bird along the edge of the pool. “Anders!” Fenris tried to get the mage to slow down and think, but he was already pounding through the underbrush towards the far end of the water. 

Fenris looked to his companions in hopes of help and all he received was a look that said ‘if your crazy mage wants to pick a fight with a scary-ass bird you’re on your own’. So with a growl of frustration Fenris dashed off in pursuit of his fool mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next up soon and there will be smut!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired but I don't care here's the next chapter.  
> There be some smut here. Hope you enjoy.

It didn’t take long to catch up to Anders, for even though the mage had a long stride his speed was hindered by the dense vegetation and low hanging branches all around the water’s edge. Fenris came up alongside him, Anders between him and the calm pool. “Do you ever think before you act, fool mage?” Fenris growled “that creature is likely dangerous and I doubt it will hesitate to attack should you confront it.”  
“I’m not scared of some gangly herb thief!” Anders frowned, “And besides, if it tries anything, roasting its feathery hide should do the trick.” The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at the seeming lack of faith his lover placed in him over dealing with a giant bird. The elf sighed and raised his hands in a placating gesture, “Very well, we shall pursue your nemesis together then. But don’t go running off ahead this time.”  
“My nemesis!? I was in the Grey Wardens!” Anders scowled at Fenris before turning and heading in the direction the bird went. “I’ve gone up against darkspawn, broodmothers and a bloody bone dragon and the elf dares to call this… this avian herb snatcher my nemesis…” The mage’s little rant trailed off into discontented mumblings as he trudged through thick ferns and tree roots. Fenris followed behind, somewhat amused by his mages indignation at being out smarted by a bird. When he thought the healer had finished he reached forward to take Anders hand, only to have the man turn around, a scowl still on his handsome face, “Oh and one more thing…” Whatever Anders had been about to say was lost as the man tripped back over a raised tree root, face shocked and arms flailing he reached out to grab for the nearest support. His hand latched onto Fenris’ outstretched arm and dragged the unprepared elf into the water with him.

The pool was deeper here than at camp. Fenris surfaced sputtering, trying to remove some pond weed that had got tangled in his white hair. When he removed it, but it got wrapped around his gauntlets and caught between the plates. He growled and attempted to wash the slimy weeds off in the water only to have his gauntlets covered in more of the stuff when he brought his hands back up. With another growl he yanked them off and threw them petulantly onto the bank. He turned his head to see Anders soaked from head to toe, water coming up just below his waist, with his hand over his mouth and shoulders shaking as he tried to hold himself together.

“This is not amusing Anders,” Fenris grumbled.  
“Oh but it is… Haha! It really is.” Anders stopped trying to keep his laughter back and cackled like a mad man. “Y-you should s-see your face. You look… heehee, like a cat a-at bath time and-and… oh sweet Maker it hurts to laugh this much.” The blonde was clutching his sides as he failed to subdue his giggle fit and Fenris couldn’t help but smile. While Anders laughed more than he used too it was still pretty rare and Fenris treasured every time he did. 

Fenris waded over to his hysterical lover and wrapped his arms around his middle. Anders reciprocated and the elf stood there in waist deep water, holding his ridiculous mage until he calmed down. Once mostly back in control the blonde pulled back a little and looked down at his partner’s face, eyes filled with mirth and affection. Fenris chuffed out a small laugh of his own and lent up to catch Anders lips. The human met him halfway, one hand coming up to run through the elf’s wet hair and cradle the back of his head. Their lips met, warm, wet, perfect, Fenris would never get over how well they fit together. He ran his tongue along that full lower lip, eliciting a small moan from the man as he opened his mouth in invitation. Fenris gladly accepted and slipped his tongue into that beautiful mouth. Anders pulled him closer and through the soaked confines of his leggings Fenris could feel the beginnings of his lover’s arousal against his own. He groaned into the mages mouth as they began to grind slowly together, Anders taking the opportunity to break the kiss and begin kissing along Fenris’ jaw. 

He started at the lyrium lines on his chin and moved along until he was suckling gently on his ear lobe. Fenris gasped, his grip on the mage tightening a fraction before going limp as Anders ran his tongue along the shell of his ear and lightly graze his teeth over the tip. A shiver ran the length of his body and a breathy moan escaped him. He could feel Anders cock twitch at his response and the mage proceeded to suck the tip into his hot mouth. Fenris would have been embarrassed at the noise that was brought out of him, were he not trying to figure out with his lust addled mind, the logistics of riding his mage without the interference of more pond weed. Anders seemed to have a similar idea as he moved the hand that was on the elf’s waist to underneath his arse, hoisting him up and wading to the edge of the cool water until Fenris’ back was pressed against the raised bank of the pool.

Both full hard now Fenris began to peal Anders out of his wet robe, stealing heated kisses as and when he could. Anders was working on the ties of Fenris’ leggings, the leather cord proving difficult to undo having been soaked in the water for too long. Both let out groans of frustration as Fenris abandoned removing the mages tunic, lending a hand in freeing his wanting arousal from its prison. Fenris let out a gasp of relief as the ties finally came loose, followed by a moan of pleasure as the cool water lapped around his throbbing cock. His hands moved to Anders breaches, one going for the ties, the other palming his dick through the wet fabric causing the taller man to gasp against his lips. Freeing Anders was easy, getting Fenris out of his skin-tight leather leggings was a little more challenging. Once one of the elf’s strong legs was extracted from the garment the mage made for the other one. “That’s enough,” Fenris panted, “just cast that spell you do and fuck me already.” Anders looked at his lover through lust blown eyes, while Fenris was less antsy around magic now; he’d never asked it to be used on him beyond healing. Sensing his mages concern Fenris took one of the mages hands and brought it round to the cleft of his arse. “I am not comfortable with most magic,” he breathed, “but I trust you and know that you would never use yours to harm me. Please?” He looked over the blondes face, his freckled cheeks pink, lips kiss swollen, his hair in glorious disarray; searching that his message had gotten through, that his lover understood he was sincere in his request. Anders let out a shaky breath and said, his lips ghosting over Fenris’, “Maker, Fenris. How can I say no to that?” His markings lit briefly as Anders cast the spell and the elf felt his channel lubricate and muscles relax. He kissed the mage fiercely as he felt two fingers enter him without resistance. They probed and stroked inside until they found what they were searching for. Fenris let out a strangled cry and arched against the mage and pushed down on those fingers doing wonderful things inside him. After a third finger was added Fenris wrapped his legs around the slender mages waist the water caressing his backside and made to line up the thick length of Anders cock with his entrance...

“HONK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first kind of voyage into smut. And sorry-not-sorry about the cock-blocking bird.  
> I shall add the final chapter in the next day or so.  
> *slips back behind sofa to continue writing*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! An update!! Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, my muse hates me and likes taking frequent holidays.
> 
> I want to say a big thank you to Klaudia from work for letting me bounce ideas off her even though she has no idea about the Dragon Age fandom.

“ **HONK!** ”

Both men startled. Anders toppled back into the water, unceremoniously dropping Fenris in his panic. The elf managed to gain his footing and turned to face the sound of their thief.

The bird was much larger than Fenris has assumed; easily able to tower over him. Its dark grey and blue feathers bristled as it stalked towards the naked elf. A low growling sound emanated from its throat and its red eyes blazed with singular minded intention. It was going to kill him. He was going to die naked and vulnerable to a giant murder bird. This was all Anders’ fault. Fenris decided that if he did survive he was going to punch his fool mage into next week, followed by punching himself for going along with him.

“Hey! Bird-brain, suck on a fireball!” Fenris barely had any time to dive into the water as a blazing ball of fire hurtled towards the creature. When he surfaced he saw the bird lunge onto the bank and sprint towards Anders, singed wings flapping, wicked talons tearing into the ground beneath it.

Anders twirled his staff in an arch and threw his left hand out, summoning a glyph of paralysis but the creature was too strong, too enraged for glyph to hold it for more than a couple of seconds. It continued its path towards the mage and it was only when it was few meters away that Anders realised he may have bitten off more than he could chew. He turned tail and sprinted away from the creature, ducking under tree branches and leaping over bushes in hopes of slowing his pursuer down.

Seeing the panic in his lover’s eyes spurred Fenris into action he yanked on his leggings and hauled himself out of the water. There was no time to put on his chest plate and gauntlets so he just grabbed his sword and hurried after the mage and his nemesis.

He broke through to a clearing to find Anders pinned under the creature’s talons, with only his staff keeping its razor-sharp beak at bay. Fenris let out a battle cry and leapt at the bird bringing the pommel of his sword down on its head. Shaken, the bird staggered back, releasing Anders in the process. 

Fenris pulled Anders up and they both turned to face their enemy. “About bloody time you showed up, mister-nug-in-lamp-lights.” Anders hissed. “Focus, fool mage. We can talk after we dispatch your thief.” Fenris replied in kind. With an exasperated sigh Anders readied himself for the creature’s next attack.

The bird bellowed and launched itself at the pair. Fenris dodged left bringing his sword up to block the wild stab from its beak, while Anders dodged right and encased one of its legs in ice. It shrieked in frustration as it failed to break free, flailing its great wings in an attempt to keep its attackers at a distance.

Anders struck out with the blade of his staff, slicing into the meat of its shoulder. The creatures pained cry echoed in the clearing.

The ice trapping its foot cracked and shattered and it swiped at them with its hooked claws. They danced and dodged around the wounded creature as it alternated use of its talons and beak, the men’s’ lack of armour forcing them into a more defensive fight than they were accustomed to. 

After what seemed like an age of blocking and avoiding attacks the beast began to tire. Fenris took this opportunity to step forward and brought his blade down on the bird’s long neck, the force of the blow cutting through bone, muscle and sinew.

The bird let out a final gurgling honk before its head fell from its body. The beheaded mass of feathers stumbled and collapsed, twitching some before finally stilling.

“Well, that went better than expected,” Anders panted, his hands braced on his knees. Fenris gave the man a quick once over to assess for injuries but other than a small cut on his hand and some bruising he seemed relatively unharmed. “Come mage, we must retrieve our belongings and return to the others,” Fenris said. “Could you give a guy a minute to recover?” Anders grumbled as he straightened up and made after the already retreating elf.

It didn’t take long for them to return to the water’s edge and fully dress. Anders was making a face at his sodden coat as he picked out all the pond weed he could find from its pauldrons. Fenris sighed and looked at the mage, “You can replace those ridiculous feathers from the beast we have slain. It is not the end of the world.”  
“They aren’t ridiculous; they are the height of apostate fashion, thank you very much,” Anders said haughtily. “And the feathers on that thing are the wrong colour anyway, so no, I can’t replace them.” He began to chew his lip as he looked forlornly at his coat. Fenris stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the mage from behind, “Then we shall find suitable replacements once we return to Kirkwall.” Anders smiled, Fenris’ calm voice soothing him, “Can we get pastries too?” he asked. The elf chuckled, “Yes, we can. Strawberry for you and apple for me.”  
“Yay!” Anders did a happy little wiggle in Fenris’ arms and clapped his hands. Fenris shook his head at his mages silliness and released him. He offered his hand to Anders, being careful with the sharp metal of his gauntlets and they began to make the trek back to camp. 

They passed by the clearing and looked over at their fallen foe. “You know…” Anders mused, “I’m pretty hungry after all this and it would be a shame for all of that to go to waste.” The human grinned down at Fenris and he couldn’t help but return it. “Very well, I am sure the others will also appreciate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter in this story and yes it will probably involve Fenris getting to ride his mage without interruption ;)
> 
> Hopefully there won't be as long a wait for this one *glares at muse*


End file.
